After The Rain
by a dreamer on drugs
Summary: After moving to Konoha will sakura be willing to adjust  to this new life style or will someone make it more difficult than it needs to be.Main sas&sak Minor Ino&Shika Ten&neji nar&hin. Read & Review. Poll inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there folks this is my first fan fiction story. I finally decided to do one after browsing over the selection. But don't worry I didn't Steal any ideas. So Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own naruto**

_After The Rain_

Prologue

I never really understood when my mom told me that you never know what you have until it's gone. But you can't' blame me I was only nine-year –old when she told me. Now I'm 16 all alone no one to love and care for me like my mom use to. I thought no one would ever love me again but I was wrong. I tried to see what was right in front of me but I couldn't. I tried so hard to see but to no avail. That is until HE came. HE came and saved me from my isolation, my insecurities, and I want to admit it but I can't. I'm afraid of what he might say .Will he say I love you to or reject me. I don't know what to do. Will Kami-sama send me a guardian angel, to love and protect me forever?

Chapter 1

First Incounters

BEEP!!!!!!!!

BEEP!!!!!!!!

Waaaaaakkkkkeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Uuuuu- Bang

Crash

"Stupid alarm clock. That's the third one this week."I said as I got up from my bed to look at my bed head of cotton candy hair in the mirror. After I did the necessities(A.N. to lazy to put what everybody is suppose to do in the mornings so just imagine it if you want) I walk over to my closet and take out a pair of skinny dark jeans with a red shirt that says "come to the dark side we have cookies on it" along with some red chucks. As I put on my black Guess watch I looked on the time. It was 7:50 a.m. OH SHIZNITS! I'm going to be late on my first day of school. Oh Kami-sama please help me! I rushed out the door saying good-bye to Kaname my dog, I grabbed my skateboard, and my schedule a long with my backpack and rush out of the door.

About 15 min. later…

I finally reached my new school Kohona High.I slowed down as I catch my breath.

_**Man why did my mom decide to buy a house- no mansion so far away from school?**_

I walked down the newly polished hallway looking for my locker.Once I found it I stuffed all of my books into my locker because hello I'm a genius although i always keep my skateboard with me, i couldn't find the will power to put it in my locker. I don't really know if we're allowed to bring skateboards to school. So I brung it with me. I found my way to the third floor, which I found in no sweat.As I walk up to room number 105 I stop and think about a good excuse for not coming to school on time because first impressions matter to me they last for a long time, and trust me i've seen a lot and they lasted forever. But then it hit me as i looked down.(A.N. just imagine those light bulb thingies on her head)

**Inner- Oh Hell Yeah! **

**_I knew you would come in handy one day_**

**Inner- I told you I was a genius. Just a _EVIL_ genius! Mahahahahahahahahahahahahhahah!!!!!!**

**_Oh whatever just shutup your giving me a headache.Kami- sama this is going to be quite a long day.(insert sigh)_**

**_TBC_**

**This is my first fanfiction flames are welcome.Sorry for any grammatical errors or mispelled words.Oh and for the word shiznits me and my best friend made it up after school one day when my mom came to pick me up. while I was talking to one of my friends she came up and said he was qoute on quote "cute" literally. I'm having a poll so you can decide whether or not you want a regular highschool fic or a ninja highschool fic so you decide. So just press that little purple button there in the corner and hurry before it disapears. oh wait it's gone. Just joking! It's still there.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go folks chapter 2 of after the rain. I tried to make it longer. I'm so tired I had to do this whole capter for social studies man that was a Bitch. But anyways on with the story.**

**Special thanks to .. Drum rool please (silence) I SAID Drum rool please**

**totally random person-OH yeah I totally forgot**

**Lumberry**

Chapter 2: Good times

I burst through the door in full speed on my skateboard. I started to do grinds, flips, and other cool tricks on it.(A.N. I really don't know any tricks for the skateboard so just imagine sakera doing cool tricks on her skateboard) All eyes were on me and I liked no loved it,but after a minute or so the teacher lazily decied to stop my show. They better be glad they got a free show man because if he didn't stop me I would've started to get money. (Don't ask why or how just go along with the story.)

"So, I see our new student decided to come and join us at school I see. I'm your pre-calculus teacher Hataki Kakashi please introduce yourself to the class.", my teacher said from behind one his icha icha books

**Inner- EEEWWWW!!! Pervert!**

**_Yeah yeah I'll talk to you after I get settled into my seat._**

Ok. Hello everyone i'm sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you all. I said with a very fake smile plastered onto my face

At that very moment the majerity of the class started to yell saying

**"Sakura I love you will you go out with me!!"**

**"Your pretty Give me a your phone number!"**

**"No I asked for her number first11"(insert fighting)**

**"No! bear my children!"**

**"Dude what type of question is that?!"**

"Ok everybody settle down, settle down . Sakura go sit next to Tenten. Tenten raise your hand.", He said as I walked over to the girl named Tenten.She had two panda buns in her hair with brown Burmuda shorts and a mustard yellow collard shirt on.

**Inner- She looks pretty nice**

**_For once your right_**

**Inner-was that a dis I heard. would you mind repeating it**

**_Che, whatever_**

"Oh sasuke why are you looking at that pink haired slut. You know i'm better.", said a certain red haired girl(A.N. bet you know who that is)

Hn shutupsaid a dude with an annoyed look on hiss fface

I stopped in the middle of the classroom and gave that red haired bitch a cold hard stare that would make her shiver to the core which she did.

hmm. I didn't know there was a chicken n here oh no it's just a chickened haired dude

**_Man he so totally looks like a vampire_**

**Inner- a hot, sexy vampire. Man I would tap that any day!**

**_Right now i'm totally ignoring you_**

**Inner- you can't ignore me. I thought you said that you loved me?!(Dramatic music)**

**_"..."_**

**Inner- so your serious this time eh. you'll come back eventually. Muahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahah!!!!!**

I walked over and put my skateboard down after taking my seat.

"Hi. i'm Ten-ten. those moves you did where cool I wish I could skate board like that." she said as I pulled out my sketch pad

"They were okay but I could do much more than that, but anyways i'm Sakura nice to meet you Tenten.",I said as i decide on what to draw

"oh you draw to thats even better.", she said as i started to draw in my sketch pad

"Hey sakura would you like to hang out with my friends at lunch.", she said as I drew

"Sure.", I said unconsciencely

Bring!!!!!!!

"okay class is over you can go now.", said Kakashi sensie from behind his perverted book

I gathered my stuff and headed to my next class with tenten

* * *

_In the gym _

"Sakura come over here and i'll introduce you to my friends!",Tenten yelled from across the gym

"Hi Tenten whts up."

"oh nothin much i just wanted to introduce you to my friends this is (akward pause)... go on ahead and introduce yourselves and stop acting like a couple sticks on a log.sheesh"Tenten said annoyed

"Oh yeah.Hey, Ino here nice to meet you sakura"

"Hello, I-I'm Hinata hope we can be friends." Hinata said shyly

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys!", I said as we walked into the locker rooms

As I was having a really good conversation with my new found friends( which by the way was very interesting)then red hair stick came up and started trash talking. I wasn't really listening so i just walked right pass her.But at that same moment a hand, a ugly manicured hand touched my shoulders and I turned around with killing intent writin all over my face and said," What do you want."

"Oh nothing just to warn you to stay away from my sasuke-kun, because he's MINE." She said with a demanding voice

" Is that all you came to me for." I said as I tried to calm myself

UH yeah."she said like a rere(A.N.rere means retard no offense to anyone though)

"Well, just to let you know I don't know who your talking about.So if you don't mind I would like it VERY much if you keep your ugly ass hand off of me.I said then walked out of the locker rooms with with my new friends walking behind me.

"That was so , so I don't know fabulous!" Ino said as we walked to a corner of the gym

"Yeah, that was awesome!" said a hyped up Tenten with her fists in the air

"I agree." said Hinata

"No one and when I mean no one , no one has ever did that to Karin before." said Ino

"So thats her name Karin. Hm she's nothing but a stick. any way who is this sasuke she was talking about?"I said with a hint of curisity in my voice.

"Oh him he's one of the most hottest guys in the school!" said Ino with drool coming out from her mouth

"Oh!now I remember the chicken haired dude."I said with surprise

"There are others but-"

TTWWWWEEEEEEEETTTT

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS. I'M YOUR TEACHER GIA AND I'LL TEACH YOU HOW TO TAP INTO YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SO YOU CAN BE JUST LIKE ME!!!!!!"said a gay looking guy in a green jumpsuite and cattipillard eyesbrows

"YOSH GIA-SENSIE I'M READY!!" yelled a gia-sensie minnie me from across the gym

then all of a sudden everything started to go in slowmotion which lasted forever until a boy threw his shoe at the gia-sensie minnie me

everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey I thought i'll just do you'll a favor.they were getting on my nerves." he said

"Thank god they didn't do anything rash 'cause last time they ended up in the hospital." said a releived Tenten

"OMG!!LEE ARE YOU OK?!" gia said with concern

"Y-yes the po-wer of y-y-youth will save me."said lee before he passed out

ANYWAY I WANT THE GIRLS TO PAIR UP IN GROUPS OF 2 TO START A YOUTHFUL SETION OF VVOOOOLLLEYYY BBBAAAALLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!

"I don't want to play. I might break a nail."Ino said as she examined her nails

"me neither." said Hinanta

"So I guess that leaves me and you huh Tenten." I said

"I guess so. lets go kick some barabie aaassss!!"Tenten said

OKAY! 2 DIFFERENT G ROUPS PLEASE COME UP TO THE NET!!!!

"Lets go first." Tenten said as we walked together to the net

When we looked at who was athe other side of the net we jumped with joy.

"this is going to be so easy." we both said with a smirk on our faces

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it people review, review, review please. anyway Happy thanksgiving hope you gives had a great one beause i will.I'll try to update within a couple of days. So stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey it's me again, sorry I haven't updated in a while ... well I have no ecxuses I guess I was to lazy to typeBut anyways i'll update more often.so until next time PEACE_**

**_disclaimer - I don't own Naruto... you don't have to rub it in. gosh_**

* * *

As I stand there about to watch the volley ball match with my so called girlfriend playing in it. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to the new girl named Sakura. It was common sense to see why named her sakura, for her colored hair and captivating emerald green eyes, not only that but she had a body like a goddess even I had to admit that.

"Heeeeyyyy!! TTeemmee! The games about to start!! Come over here so that we can eat Ramen." said no yelled naruto right into my precious ear.

"Dobe, shut up I'm right next to you god damn it", I said agitated that he interrupted me from my "studies".

" Weell I wouldn't have did it if you answered me the first two times man and to think I saved you some ramen. I could have given it to Mr. Froggy isn't that right Mr. froggy." Naruto said as he took some ramen out of his pocket ( I don't know if it's possible but hey it's in my story)

BANG!!!!!!

"**Yosh. my youthful students at the net we have group number 1 Sakura and Ten-ten!!! Group number 2 we have Ami and Karin!!! On the count o f 3 Group 1 will serve!!! 1, 2, 2 ½, 2 ¾, 3 GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"** Gai- sensei yelled with quote on quote "youthfulness" .

Right after I saw Ten-ten serve the ball with force. And she volleyed it back over the net, while sakura spiked it back over the net with a lot of power and speed. So much that I couldn't even see it when I blinked and if I can't see it there is no way that ami would've saw that

"**Group 1 POINT!!!**" yelled Gai-sensei after the ball hit the wooden floor.

"Yes!" Sakura excitedly said as she gave Ten-ten a high five

"Neji, I see ten-ten knows the new girl." I said with an impassive face.

"Wow, sasuke you're that anxious to meet the new girl? I see. I wonder what you are going to do. Hmm Sasuke?" asked Neji with curiosity as we watch Sakura pass the ball to Ten-ten for another point.

"Hn.", I grunted

"Man the new girl and Ten-ten are kicking Karin's ass!!!!" Naruto yelled just enough for Karin to send him a glare which was a waste of time because he hangs out with me, Uchiha Sasuke ,King of Konaha Master mind of ... of ...whatever but my glares are 20 times worse than that.

**Inner" Yeah whatever cocky Teme"**

"you know that you called yourself that to right"

**Inner" No, what you don't get is that i'm a part of you not actually you. Gosh!!! your suppose to be the smartest guy in the school! who ever made tha up was stupid"**

"..snarl.."

**Inner" man what are you an animal or something you might need to fix that**"

"Don't make me put you in that box again."

**Inner" No comment... oh and by the way... good bye. bye. bye. bye. bye. bye. by-"**

"Yo dude just shut the fuck up"

( Back ot the real world)

" **Yosh, and the winners are group one ,Sakura and Ten-ten!!!!!**" , yelled Gai-sensei as students headed back to the locker rooms.

" Hey where did my Ramen gooo?" , asked Naruto as he started to run around the group like a mad man.

"Froggy did you eat my ramen?" , Naruto asked as he looked at froggy.

"..."

" What was tha- itai!!!!!!" , Naruto yelled as he anime cried as a huge bump formed on his head.

"That was for being a DOBE. God I have Ramen at my house can't you wait till then?" asked sasuke as his fangirls started to surround them ,but before Naruto could answer Shikamaru yelled in a serious voice. (Ahh the sky is falling run for your lives)

" P formation on three. One,two, THREE!!!!!

And with that said we started to run our seperate ways toward the locker rooms to avoid fangirls.

(Sakura's point of view)

After me and Ten-ten finished up changing into our normal clothes we started to wlk out when we saw fangirls crouded into a corner.

" Probalbly the Popular guys again" Ten-ten said as we started to walk toward the door of the gym.

"They cause a lot of problms." I stated after we saw them run in different directions from the fangirls.

And with that we walked out of the door to walk to the cafeteria.

(Sasuke point of veiw)

As I was running I saw Sakura aka the new girl walk past me with Ten-ten. I was suprised that she wasn't a fangirl no wonder she was hanging out with Ten-ten.It good i'm friends with Ten-ten. If I wasn't it would only make the situation more difficult than it already was.I walked into the locker room, changed, had a conversation with Neji, and avoided fangirls all in one.(A.N. -sighs- yeah they also go into the lockers to try to sneak-a-peek at them)

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table where we normaly sit at. we saw Hinata, and Ino there talking. Then I saw Ten-ten sit there with sakura who had a Bento lunch with her.I guess she's introducing them because sakura and ino are talking now.We got ot the table and sat down.

"Hey! This is Sakura!!" Ino Said

'Ello what's up." Sakura said as she bit into her Takuyaki(A.N.They are so GOOD)

"HEEELLLOOO i'm Naruto Uzumaki and I love RAMEN and so does froggy. don't you mr. Froggy yes you do, yes you do " Naruto said

" Ooookkkayyyy that was kind of - "

" Weird. I know we get it all of the time" Ino explained.

" This is Neji, sasuke and shikamaru" said Ten-ten as she finished the introductions.

" Hi"

"Hn"

"Whats up"

" So as I was talking about sakura where di-"

" Ohhh Sasuke where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!!" said sasuke's "girlfreind" Karin.

" Oh look the SLUT has arrived. ready for another ASS kicking?" said Ten-ten said in a mad voice.

" Oh no I just came over to see my sasuke-kun" said Karin in a flirtatious voice.

**Inner sasuke"Man why did she have to come and ruin the mood"**

SCREEECH!!

Every body's head turned to look at the disturbance. It was Sakura getting ready to leave the table.

" Sakura where are you going?" asked Hinata as the karin gave her a disgusted look for getting sasuke's attention again.

" I'm going outside to eat odviously I can't stand to be near sluts, whores, or whatever you call her type. They just disgust me." said sakura as she walked away.

" Hey Sakura wait up I think i'll go with you, I can't stand them either." said Ten-ten

" I think i'll go to." said Hinata with Ino behind her

" Man Teme you've got ot get rid of her." Naruto said as the rest of them started to leave.

" Good now that they're gone we can get down to buisness shall we?"said karin

* * *

_**Okay thats the end of chapter 3 I'll update in a few weeks. but until then review, review, review oh and if there are any misspelled words tell me or ignore them.( not intended to be mean or rude)**_


End file.
